Day by Day
by Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive
Summary: Walau aku sedih karena sendiri, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Walau rasanya seperti seribu tahun sekalipun, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Walau harus menunggu selama apapun, aku akan setia menunggumu. Walau kau tidak kembali padaku sekalipun, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Sampai selama-lamanya. Oneshot! Yullen! Dramatisir (?) RnR?


.

.

.

**Day by Day**

**Disclaimer :  
**D. Gray-Man © Hoshino Katsura

**Pair :  
**Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker (female)

**Genre :  
**Romance & Drama

**Warning :  
**AR, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana bagaikan kecoa. Alur cerita tidak jelas. Deskripsi yang kurang. Hati-hati ketika membaca fic ini. Jika terjadi hal yang diluar kendali saya, saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Jelek (so pasti). Alur kecepatan. _**Fem!Allen**_

**Note :  
**Setting diambil 3 tahun setelah 1885 jadi Kanda berumur 21 tahun sedangkan Allen berumur 18 tahun. Sisanya lihat tanggal dan tahun yang tertera.

.

.

.

**Summary :  
**Walau aku sedih karena sendiri, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Walau rasanya seperti seribu tahun sekalipun, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Walau harus menunggu selama apapun, aku akan setia menunggumu. Walau kau tidak kembali padaku sekalipun, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Sampai selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

.

.

.

_**London, 24 December 1888**_

Kau duduk didekat jendela rumahmu yang kecil. Sebuah meja dengan taplak meja putih, teko elegan, dan cangkir porselen ada dihadapanmu. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah teko lebih kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk meletakan susu didalamnya. Tidak jauh dari sana ada sebuah surat yang sudah kau buka dan baca. Amplop dan surat itu saling bertindihan dengan posisi surat diatas amplop. Kau menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungmu di sandaran kursi. Kau pejamkan matamu sebentar dan kembali membukanya. Berharap bahwa wajah dinginnya ada didepanmu saat kau membuka mata. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Kau meraih teko porselen itu dan menuangkan isinya dan mengambil teko kecil yang berisi susu dan menuangkan isinya lalu mengaduknya sampai rata. Wangi teh yang bercampur susu memasuki rongga paru-parumu. Setelah kau sesapi wangi itu kau meminumnya perlahan. Setelah meminum seperempat isinya, kau letakan cangkir itu ke tempatnya semula.

Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu keluar jendela. Malam sudah datang dan salju turun perlahan. Suara kayu bakar yang sedang terbakar terdengar jelas dari tempatmu berada. Kau menopang wajahmu dengan tangan kananmu dan melihat keluar jendela. Ruangan yang gelap itu hanya diterangi oleh perapian kecil yang sedang menyala. Rasa hangat yang menguar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan membuat tubuhmu terasa hangat namun dingin didalam. Ya, hatimu kedinginan.

Salju turun perlahan dari langit menuju dunia yang fana ini. Masih teringat jelas isi surat yang ada dihadapanmu itu. Surat dari dia. Dia yang kau cintai.

"_Baka_, kau kira aku senang menerima surtamu itu?" Kau bermonolog sambil melihat salju putih yang ada dihadapanmu itu. Salju itu mengingatkanmu pada rambutmu sendiri. Putih.

Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana perasaanmu ketika membaca surat itu. Senang bercampur kecewa. Senang karena akhirnya dia mengirimkan surat padamu dan kecewa ketika melihat isi surat itu. Dia pikir dengan mengirimkan surat seperti itu kau akan senang? Tanpa kau sadari air mata mengalir dari mata abu-abumu menuju pipimu yang putih. Bahkan melewati luka yang ada di mata kirimu itu.

"Kenapa aku mengangis?" Kau menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tanganmu.

.

.

.

_**Somewhere, 24 December 1888**_

Ditengah sebuah lapangan yang besar, kau berdiri. Rambut panjang berwarna biru gelapmu terjuntai. Pakaian yang tebal menutupi tubuhmu. Matamu yang tajam melihat keatas. Salju turun perlahan ditengah lapangan itu. Disekelilingmu terlihat beberapa orang yang terkapar tidak berdaya. Mati. Mereka sudah mati. Pedang yang ada di tangan kananmu kau genggam erat-erat seperti seorang anak yang menggenggam tangan orangtuanya.

"Salju." Kau menatap salju itu dengan mata sendu. Mengingatkanmu pada wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu kau rindukan setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detiknya. Ketika melihat salju, kerinduan itu makin memuncak. Rambutnya yang bagaikan salju membuatmu rindu dengan wangi rambut itu.

Kau kembali menghadapkan pandanganmu kedepan. Beberapa orang dengan pedang berlari kearahmu dan berusaha menebasmu. Namun kau berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Serangan itu seperti serangan seorang anak kecil yang mengancungkan pedang mainannya, pikirmu. Dengan beberapa gerakan kau sudah berhasil menebas orang-orang itu. Warna merah darah berada diujung pedangmu. Kau berbalik untuk kembali ke basis tempat kau ditugaskan.

Trang!

Suara benda yang terbuat dari besi saling beradu. Kau memposisikan pedangmu yang kau beri nama Mugen itu dibelakang. Kau sudah memprediksi hal ini. Seorang pria yang baru saja kau tebas bagian perutnya kembali bangkit dan berusaha untuk membunuhmu ketika kau berbalik badan tadi. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Luka yang kau buat untuknya mengalirkan darah yang semakin deras. Kalau begini ia akan mati karena kehabisan darah. Dengan gerakan yang cepat kau langsung mencabut nyawanya.

"Maaf," katamu didepan orang yang sudah kau bunuh itu, "aku masih ingin hidup.". Mata tajammu itu kembali menutup untuk membayangkan wajah orang itu. Orang yang kau cintai. Walau kau sudah menulis sebuah surat untuknya tapi kau yakin, bahwa ia sedang merutukimu saat ini. Kau tersenyum getir. Mengasihani dirimu sendiri. Baru saja kalian menikah, namun di hari yang sama terdapat panggilan itu. Panggilan perang.

Kau masih ingat isi surat yang kau tulis 4 hari yang lalu. Surat yang pasti membuatnya menangis. Sudah 2 bulan kalian tidak bertemu dan kau juga tidak pernah mengirimkan surat untuknya. Kejam mungkin adalah kata-kata yang cocok untukmu.

.

.

.

_**London, 25 December 1888**_

Mata abu-abumu terbuka. Kau mengerang sebentar. Perapian yang membuat tubuhmu hangat sudah lama mati. Teh yang kemarin kau minum sudah dingin. Namun yang tidak berubah adalah posisi surat yang dikirimkan olehnya. Kau tertidur di meja itu. Jejak-jejak air mata dapat kau rasakan di pipimu. Kau bangkit berdiri dan segera merapikan meja yang menjadi tempat tidurmu semalam. Sekilas kau menatap surat itu lagi. Kau mengambil surat itu dan membacanya lagi. Berharap bahwa apa yang kau baca kemarin adalah mimpi. Senyum getir terlihat di wajahmu yang cantik.

"Bukan mimpi, eh?" kau begumam dan meletakan surat itu kembali didalam amplop dan membawa peralatan tehmu ke dapur. Lalu kau memutuskan untuk mandi.

Gaun yang kau pakai sekarang sudah berbeda dengan gaun yang kau pakai kemarin malam. Gaun putih bersih sampai dibawah lutut. Rambut panjangmu kau ikat ditengah sehingga membentuk oval dibagian atas dan ekor kuda dibawahnya. Ikatan itu berwarna biru tua. Kau mengambil mantel berwarna coklat yang digantungkan didekat pintu masuk rumahmu dan dia lalu memakainya. Tidak lupa sarung tangan berwarna putih dan penutup telinga putihmu. Kau membuka pintu rumah itu dan berjalan keluar.

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk diriku sendiri." gumammu dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang mungkin dapat mengobati kerinduanmu pada orang itu. Rumahmu dan dia memang lebih terpencil. Jauh dari rumah-rumah penduduk lainnya. Mengingat bahwa kalian adalah pecinta kesunyian.

Kakimu berjalan tak menentu arah. Saat kau mengatakan tempat yang dapat mengobati kerinduanmu itu, kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan tempat itu. Mengingat sifatnya yang seperti itu hampie membuatmu gila dulu. Dia bukan tipe yang romantis. Padahal kau suka orang yang romantis. Kadang kau juga bertanya-tanya kenapa kau menyukainya, tapi apa cinta membutuhkan alasan?

.

.

.

_**Somewhere, 25 December 1888**_

Kau membuka matamu. Hari sudah berganti. Wajahmu yang tampan sedikit melembut sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, "Selamat ulang tahun, _moyashi_."

Kau berdiri dari tempat tidurmu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ruangan itu memang kecil namun inilah ruanganmu. Ruanganmu selama berada disini. Di tengah medan perang yang melanda dunia. Perang bodoh ini membuatmu berpisah dengan belahan jiwamu. Kau merutuki itu setiap menit. Setelah mandi kau bergegas memakai pakaian tentaramu dan pergi ke kantin untuk mendapatkan asupan tenaga guna berperang nanti.

"Che." Seperti biasa, kau merutuki makanan yang disediakan kantin ini. Makanan yang memang cukup untuk gizi mereka, tetapi rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Tapi karena kau tidak punya pilihan lain, telan saja yang ada.

Setelah makan kau kembali ke tempatmu berjaga. Di garis paling depan. Ya, kau berada di garis paling depan. Garis yang akan menyerang musuh terlebih dahulu jika musuh terlihat. Memang seperti membuang nyawa, namun inilah posisimu. Dengan kemampuan berpedang yang kau dapatkan dari ayahmu yang berdarah Jepang, kau menjadi pasukan yang memiliki presentase kematian lebih besar daripada posisi lain.

.

.

.

_**London, 25 December 1888**_

Kakimu membawa tubuhmu ke sebuah taman. Taman yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang menikmati natal tahun ini. Danau yang ada di taman itu membeku karena hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Pohon-pohon yang biasanya berdaun, sekarang bagaikan pohon tanpa kehidupan. Hanya memperlihatkan cabang-cabang keringnya yang tertutupi oleh salju yang turun kemarin malam.

Di pinggir danau itu ada beberapa buah kursi taman yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk duduk santai sambil menatap danau indah itu. Kau berjalan menuju salah satu bangku itu dan duduk disana. Kalau kau tidak salah ingat, ini adalah bangku yang sama ketika kau bertemu dengan orang itu. Bangku yang mempersatukan kalian. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu ke sebelahmu. Orang yang kau harapkan untuk duduk disana tidak mungkin ada disana sekarang. Kau kembali menatap danau yang membeku itu. Danau itu sudah berubah menjadi tempat bermain _ice skating_.

Kau tersenyum kecil ketika melihat seorang pasangan muda yang sedang bermain _ice skating_. Sang pria memegang lengan sang wanita dengan erat. Sepertinya sang pria tidak dapat bermain _ice skating_, pikirmu. Benar-benar mirip dengan kejadian setahun silam. Ketika kau mengajak dia bermain _ice skating_ namun ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Dengan beberapa bujukanmu yang berlangsung selama 30 menit, akhirnya dia pergi bermain _ice skating_ bersamamu. Namun kau baru tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_. Satu lagi yang kau catat, dia itu keras kepala.

.

.

.

_**Somewhere, 25 December 1888**_

Bel tanda pergantian penjagaan terdengar. Waktu berjagamu yang sudah selesai kau manfaatkan untuk makan siang dan istirahat. Namun hari ini berbeda. Kau tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Kau memutuskan untuk duduk saja di sebuah ruangan besar mirip aula yang biasa digunakan para tentara untuk beristirahat atau bermain.

Di dekatmu terlihat beberapa orang tentara yang sedang bermain _poker_. Pikiranmu langsung membayangkan wajahnya ketika bermain _poker_. Mengerikan, licik, namun manis. Kau melirik beberapa tentara itu lagi. Seorang dari tentara itu bermain curang. Dia menyembunyikan beberapa kartu di lengan bajunya namun langsung ketahuan. Kalau dia yang bermain pasti tidak ketahuan, pikirmu. Apa kau sadar bahwa kau baru saja memujinya. Jarang-jarang kau memujinya. Apa ini efek dari kerinduanmu padanya? Entahlah.

Kau melirik lagi dan melihat bahwa salah seorang tentara itu mengeluarkan _Royal Flush_. Untuk kedua kalinya kau teringat padanya. Dia akan mengeluarkan _Royal Flush_ dengan mudah. Entah trik apa yang ia gunakan namun itu adalah trik yang menarik. Bahkan dia tidak mau membagi trik itu dengamu, kekasihnya sendiri. Kau memijat hidungmu pelan dan menutup mata.

Sepertinya kau memang dilanda _love sick_.

.

.

.

_**London, 25 December 1888**_

Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju sebuah toko kelontong kecil yang tidak jauh dari taman. Bel yang terdapat di toko itu berbunyi ketika kau memasuki toko itu. Suasana natal yang hangat langsung menyambutmu. Banyak benda yang terpajang rapi di etalase dan rak-rak di toko itu. Kau berjalan ke sebuah rak yang familiar bagimu. Rak lilin. Kau mengambil sebuah lilin berbentuk bulat dengan kotak kaca sebagai tadahannya. Kau memilih lilin itu karena itu adalah lilin yang kau dan dia sukai. Selain harganya murah, lilin itu juga sederhana. Tidak sepeti lilin yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aku beli ini." ucapmu kepada pemilik toko itu dengan sebuah senyum manis.

"Kau selalu membeli ini setiap hari. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan lilin ini, huh?" tanya penjaga toko itu padamu.

"Hanya menyalakannya saja." Kau menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan mengambil lilin itu.

"Lain kali datang lagi." ucap sang pemilik toko itu ramah. Kau mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak kau memulai membelinya setiap hari. Entah setan apa yang membuatmu membeli lilin itu setiap hari. Pemilik toko itu saja sampai menghafal siapa kau dan apa yang akan kau beli dari tokonya. Kau membawa lilin cantik dan sederhana itu pulang. Beginilah setiap harinya, kalau tidak bekerja ya begini keseharianmu. Dilanda kerinduan yang membunuhmu perlahan.

Kakimu membawamu ke rumahmu. Kau membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya. Setelah kau perhatikan, rumahmu ini seperti rumah hantu. Gelap sekali. Tidak ada lampu yang kau nyalakan. Kau hanya mengandalkan tenaga matahari yang ada di siang hari dan perapian pada malam hari untuk penerangannya. Namun tidak lupa kau bersihkan rumah itu setiap hari.

Kau menggantungkan mantelmu di gantungan mantel dan meletakan penutup telingamu di meja dekat sana. Sepatu _boot_ yang kau kenakan juga kau masukan kedalam rak sepatu. Kau membawa lilin itu naik ke lantai dua rumahmu. Setelah menaiki tangga, kau berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kaca buram yang digeser. Kau menggeser pintu itu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah kolam kecil yang terisi air dan diatasnya terdapat lilin yang mengambang diatasnya. Lilin itu menyala semua. Mereka tidak pernah padam selama 2 bulan ini. Kau memuji ketahanan lilin-lilin itu. Lilin yang baru kau beli itu kau nyalakan dan kau letakan didalam kolam itu. Kalau kau tidak salah ingat, lilin itu sudah berjumlah 61 buah. Jendela ruangan itu tidak pernah kau buka supaya lilin itu selalu menyala.

Apa ini salah satu caramu untuk mengungkapkan betapa rindunya kau padanya?

.

.

.

_**Somewhere, 14 February 1891**_

Siang itu, setelah bel pergatian penjaga berbunyi, kau langsung melesat ke kantin dan menghabiskan makan siangmu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setelah itu kau menuju kamarmu dan duduk diatas tempat tidurmu. Kamarmu berisi 4 buah tempat tidur. Namun tempat tidur itu tidak ada siapa-siapa sekarang. Kau sendirian di kamar itu.

Kau meraih secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Dengan lihai tanganmu yang menggenggam pena itu menari diatas secarik kertas itu. Setelah 2 tahun, akhirnya kau menulis surat kembali. Kau menulis surat itu dengan wajah yang dingin, namun didalam hatimu rasa hangat menguar ketika kau menulis surat itu. Surat yang kau kirim 2 tahun yang lalu itu pasti sudah menjadi abu, pikirmu.

Setelah menulis surat itu dalam waktu 30 menit, kau melangkahkan kakimu ke sebuah pos tempat orang-orang mengirimkan surat yang berisi kabar mereka ke orang terdekatnya. Kau menyerahkan surat itu kepada salah satu penjaga yang bertugas. Setelah itu kau pergi ke tempat biasa kau habiskan istirahatmu ini.

.

.

.

_**London, 18 February 1891**_

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Kau yang bekerja sebagai pramusaji di sebuah _café _sedang berlibur. Kau hanya bisa duduk bermalas-malasan di rumah. Lilin yang biasa kau beli sudah kau beli. Sekarang kau hanya duduk saja. Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ding dong

Suara bel pintumu terdengar. Kau bangkit dari kursimu dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahmu. Saat kau membuka pintu, sebuah senyum ramah terlihat. Seorang tukang pos. Kau menandatangani kertas yang ia berikan kepaamu sebelum mengambil sebuah surat. Kau membaca nama pengirimnya. Matamu membelalak lebar. Akhirnya setelah 2 tahun tidak mengirim surat, ia mengirim surat lagi. Kau berlari menuju tempat tadi kau duduk dan duduk disana lagi. Dengan perlahan kau membuka surat itu bagaikan membuka harta karun. Kau mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

"Ini memang tulisannya." gumamammu sambil tersenyum kecil membuat wajahmu yang manis semakin manis lagi.

_Hai, sudah 2 tahun aku tidak mengirim surat. Kau pasti sedang marah sekarang. Jujur saja tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan kepadamu._

"Padahal banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu tapi pemerintah tidak mengizinkan mengirim surat balasan." jawabmu seraya membaca kalimat berikutnya.

_Aku yakin pasti surat yang kukirim 2 tahun yang lalu sudah kau buang atau bakar._

"_Baka_, tidak mungkin aku membakarnya, bukan?"

_Aku baik-baik saja disini. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana._

"Tenang aku baik-baik saja kok." Senyummu semakin lebar.

_Oh iya, apa kau sudah memikirkan perkataanku di surat 2 tahun lalu?_

"2 tahun lalu?" wajah bingung terlihat dengan jelas. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut ketika mengingat apa yang ia maksud.

_Aku rasa kau lupa. Ya begitulah kau._

Kau dapat membayangkan wajah apa yang ia pasang sekarang. Gaya khasnya. Wajah dingin dengan mulut yang mengatakan hal tadi dengan tajam dan dingin. Oh, rasanya ingin sekali kau memukul wajahnya saat ini.

_Baiklah, karena kau lupa, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Karena aku mencintaimu setulus hati, aku tidak akan sanggup menyiksamu walau aku ingin. Jadi, jika kau sudah tidak mampu menanggung kesendirian ini, menikahlah dengan pria yang akan selalu mencintai dan menemanimu sampai maut mengambilmu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka sendiri, makanya aku menulis hal ini 2 tahun yang lalu._

Ah, pernyataan itu. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dengan deras. Kau menangis lagi. Surat itu basah karena air mata itu. Pernyataan itu kembali lagi. Padahal dalam waktu 2 tahun ini, dihitung dari surat pertama yang ia kirim, kau sudah dapat melupakan pernyataan itu dan menjalani kesendirian ini.

Dia tahu kau tidak suka sendiri karena selama 18 tahun kau hidup di dunia, kau selalu sendiri karena perbedaanmu. Rambut putih dan luka di mata kiri. Air mata itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari matamu. Air mata yang sudah tidak keluar selama 2 tahun kembali lagi.

"Jahat, kau membuatku menangis lagi 'kan!" gumammu pelan sambil menangis.

Kau paksa mata yang sudah penuh dengan air mata itu untuk membaca kelanjutan isi surat itu. Tidak mau meninggalkan sederet kata dari surat itu.

_Kalau kau sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia, aku ucapkan selamat. Tetapi jika belum, aku ingin kau memasang sapu tangan kuning di pohon yang ada di rumah kita. Hm...rumahmu kalau kau sudah menikah. Kalau sudah menikah ya jangan pasang._

Kau menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

_**Somewhere, 15 May 1895**_

Hari ini akhirnya datang juga. Sorak-sorai dari para tentara yang masih hidup terdengar dimana-mana. Perang telah berakhir dengan kemenangan pihak Inggris. Semua tentara yang masih hidup bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Menunggu disambut dengan hangat oleh para sanak keluarga. Tak ketinggalan kau juga. Kalau masih ada rumah untuk kau pulang.

Kau sudah mengemasi barang-barang yang hanya terdiri dari pakaian dan pedang kesayanganmu itu. Dengan pakaian tentara kau berjalan menuju sebuah kapal yang akan membawamu pulang. Setidaknya itu yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak menikahi pria lain. Dua tahun yang lalu, kau tidak sampai hati untuk mengatakan, 'Tunggu aku! Aku pasti pulang'. Padahal presentase hidup dan mati di medan perang itu 50 banding 50. Kau bukanlah tipe pemberi harapan palsu.

Kau menghela nafas berat. Belum pernah kau lakukan itu sebelumnya. Kau menaiki sebuah kapal pesiar besar. Kapal ini akan membawamu kepada jawaban orang yang kau cintai. Setelah 1 jam menunggu, akhirnya kapal pesiar besar ini berjalan mengarungi lautan sambil membawa tentara-tentara yang masih hidup pulang ke rumah mereka di Inggris. Entah sudah berapa kali kau menghela nafas lagi.

.

.

.

_**London, 20 May 1895**_

Kau berjalan menuju rumah kecilmu. Langit sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat hari ini. Saat kau melihat jam di _café _tadi, jam menunjukan pukul 5 kurang 10 menit. Namun kenyataannya, langit kini sangat gelap. Awan hitam berarak-arakan menuju suatu tempat. Matahari bersembunyi dibaliknya. Kau buka pagar setinggi dadamu itu. Entah kenapa kau mengingat panggilannya untukmu. Kau memasuki rumahmu. Sekilas kau menatap jam yang ada. Sudah pukul 5 lewat 25 menit. Setelah itu kau langsung berjalan menuju lantai 2. Kau membuka pintu kaca buram itu dan memasukinya. Kau menyalakan lilin itu dan kembali berjalan perlahan menuju kolam lilinmu itu. Gaun hitam panjang sampai menyentuh lantai dan 2 tali yang mengikat lehermu dan menyambungkannya dengan gaun hitam itu menyapu lantai yang kau lewati.

Tidak biasanya kau memakai pakaian yang mewah begini. Sejak membelinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau tidak pernah mengenakannya. Kau juga tidak berharap gaun ini masih muat dengan tubuhmu. Pemilik _café _mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari spesial dan masing-masing pegawainya harus mengenakan pakaian yang bagus. Jadi inilah kau. Gaun hitam yang kontras dengan warna rambut dan kulitmu itu terlihat cantik di tubuhmu. Rambut putih panjang sepinggang itu dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu ke kolam itu dan meletakkan lilin sederhana itu disana. Sudah ada beberapa lilin yang padam namun kau biarkan saja. Kau tidak ingin mengambil lilin yang sudah mati itu. Lilin-lilin itu adalah temanmu selama ini.

Di sebelah tempat kau berdiri, dipinggir kolam, terlihatlah sebuah pintu kaca yang memiliki lebar sepanjang 50 cm. Kau melihat keluar pintu kaca itu. Langit benar-benar sedang tidak bersahabat. Angin bertiup dengan kencang membuat daun-daun yang ada di pohon terbang kesana-kemari. Awan hitam semakin menebal. Suasana diluar sana sudah seperti senja pukul 6. Walau yang membedakannya adalah ketiadaan matahari berwarna jingga.

Kau yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca itu. Gaun hitam panjangmu menyapu lantai kayu yang ada disana. Kakimu kau gerakan menuju pintu kaca itu. Ketika kau sampai, kau ulurkan tanganmu ke gagang pintu itu untuk menguncinya, namun angin yang bertiup diluar sana lebih kuat dari kekuatanmu. Angin itu menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dengan cepat kau edarkan pandanganmu kearah kolam lilinmu itu. Rambut putihmu tertiup angin membuatnya melambai-lambai kearah ruangan itu. Lilin-lilin yang kau letakan di kolam itu seketika itu juga mati secara berurutan. Dari lilin yang paling depan sampai lilin yang paling belakang.

.

.

.

_**Port of London, 20 May 1895**_

Setelah 5 hari mengarungi lautan, akhirnya para tentara yang masih hidup setelah perang yang berlarut-larut itu pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Rambut biru tua panjangmu itu tertiup angin. Hari masih terang. Matahari masih tinggi. Diperkirakan sekarang adalah jam 1 siang. Kau menuruni kapal pesiar itu dan bergegas mencari sebuah kereta kuda yang lewat. Setelah 20 menit duduk didalam kereta kuda, kau memberikan sang kusir uang dan segera memasuki stasiun kereta api. Kau segera membeli tiket menuju rumahmu. Antrian hari ini lumayan panjang karena banyak yang ingin kembali rumahnya. Kau berdiri disana selama 20 menit lagi. 40 menit habis untuk hal yang tidak berguna, pikirmu.

Akhirnya setelah 40 menit, kau memasuki kereta yang akan membawamu pada pilihan hidupmu berikutnya. Cerobong kereta mulai mengeluarkan asap. Suara khas kereta sudah terdengar. Kau duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang yang ada disana. Kereta berjalan dengan stabil di rel yang panjang. Kau buka jendela kereta itu untuk merasakan angin yang berhembus.

Setelah 3 jam kereta itu berjalan, akhirnya kereta itu berhenti juga. Ketika suara khas kereta berbunyi, semua penumpang mulai berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Kau mengambil koper kecil dan pedang kesayanganmu. Setelah pintu kereta dibuka, kau berjalan keluar sambil menenteng koper dan pedangmu itu.

Ketika menginjakan kaki di stasiun itu, hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah orang-orang yang membawa sebuah papan atau kertas besar bertuliskan nama orang yang mereka jemput. Kau juga tidak sengaja melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berciuman. Semua kegiatan yang ada disekitarmu itu sama saja. Melepaskan rasa rindu kepada orang yang dicinta.

Kau berjalan keluar dari stasiun itu. Pakaian tentaramu sudah terlipat rapi didalam koper. Sekarang kau sudah mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Tiga kancing pertama dari jas itu kau biarkan tidak terpasang sehingga menampakan dasi merah marun yang ada didalam jasmu itu. Rambut panjangmu itu kau ikat rendah dengan ikatan berwarna putih. Kau melirik sebuah jam yang ada didepan stasiun itu. Jam menunjukan pukul 5 lewat 5 menit.

Kau memberhentikan sebuah kereta kuda untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Kau memberitahu kemana kau ingin pergi dan sang kusir segera memacu kudanya menuju tempat yang kau kehendaki. Kereta kuda melaju dengan stabil. Langit semakin gelap. Awan-awan hitam berarak-arakan. Matahari bersembunyi dibalik awan-awan hitam itu.

Sekarang kepalamu berpikir tentang surat yang kau kirimkan kepadanya beberapa tahun yang yang lalu. Apa tanggapannya? Apa jawabannya? Apa ia memilih untuk menikah lagi atau menunggunya? Itulah pertanyaan yang selama ini menganggumu. Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang membuatmu dapat bertahan sampai sekarang. Kalau bukan karena pertanyaan itu mungkin ia sudah meregang nyawa di tengah medan perang.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin walau ikatan rendahnya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia benar-benar tampan sekarang. Pikirannya melayang ke saat ia berdiri didepan rumahnya. Apa ia akan kembali atau harus pergi dari sana? Ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

Setelah menaiki kereta kuda selama 10 menit, akhirnya ia sampai di kota tempat ia dan dia tinggal. Rumahnya memang agak lebih masuk kedalam dan terpencil dari kota itu dan kereta kuda tidak dapat mencapainya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Setelah 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya. Pagar pendek berwarna coklat itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Sekarang adalah saat dimana ia akan melihat jawaban dari yang pujaan hati. Wanita yang dapat melelehkannya walau ia dipanggil _The Ice Prince_ oleh teman-temannya.

Ia edarkan pandangannya di pohon yang ada di rumahnya itu. Matanya membelalak. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir yang jarang tersenyum itu. Sebuah−ah tidak−banyak sapu tangan kuning terpasang disana. Ia tidak tahu berapa banyak jumlahnya tapi yang ia tahu adalah ia bisa pulang sekarang.

Ia membuka pagar itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Memasukinya. Ia tidak perlu izin masuk dari sang pemilik rumah karena dialah sang pemilik rumah itu. Rumah yang ia berikan kepada sang pujaan hati.

Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah kegelapan yang menimpa rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat gelap. Tidak ada pencahayaan sama sekali. Ia hiraukan hal itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah berharap dapat menemukan orang itu. Orang yang ia rindukan setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik. Namun hasilnya nihil. Namun wajahnya masih mempertahankan raut dingin namun menggebu-gebu didalam. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tangga rumahnya. Ia naiki tangga itu satu persatu. Sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kaca buram itu langsung ia hampiri. Ia membuka pintu itu dan rambut biru tua panjangnya tertiup angin kebelakang.

.

.

.

_**Second floor of their house, 20 May 1895, 18:30**_

Angin yang mematikan semua lilin-lilin yang ada membuat rambut yang kontras milik kedua orang itu melambai-lambai. Rambut putih sang wanita melambai kedalam ruangan sedangkan rambut gelap biru tua sang pria melambai keluar ruangan. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat.

"K-Kau 'kah itu?" Suara parau Allena memecahkan keheningan. Angin masih setia masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Ya." jawab Kanda pelan sambil berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Pakaian mereka benar-benar cocok. Jas hitam dan gaun hitam.

Allena berlari kecil menuju Kanda dan Kanda langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Allena. Allena menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kanda. Melepas semua rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan selama ini. Pelukan yang hangat ditengah angin dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Allena mulai menangis lagi. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Padahal ia tidak mau menangis didepan Kanda jika mereka bertemu.

"Aku juga." Kanda menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya pada rambut putih Allena dan mengelus kepala itu.

"Kenapa kau menulis surat jelek itu?!" Allena bertanya walau masih didalam dekapan Kanda.

"Karena aku ingin kau bahagia. Kau tahu bukan, bahwa kita baru saja menikah dan aku harus pergi ke medan perang. Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian lagi." Kanda memeluk tubuh ringkih itu semakin erat.

"Tapi tidak usah seperti itu! Aku akan setia menunggumu, BaKanda!" Allena tertawa di sela-sela kegiatan menangisnya.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu, _moyashi_." Kanda melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengecup bibir Allena. Mereka jatuh kedalam ciuman itu. Tanpa adanya hasrat. Yang ada hanyalah cinta yang tulus.

.

.

.

_**Few Years Later**_

"MAMA!" Sebuah suara melengking anak kecil terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah kecil itu.

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut biru tua sebahu berlari menghampiri seorang wanita berambut seputih salju yang dapat dipastikan itu adalah ibunya. Sudah beberapa tahun sejak perang selesai. Kini Kanda dan Allena hidup dengan damai di desa kecil itu. Mereka dikaruniai 2 orang anak. Yang satu laki-laki wajahnya mirip dengan Allen dan yang satu lagi perempuan wajahnya mirip dengan Kanda.

"Ada apa, Alice?" tanya Allena seraya berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan putri kecilnya.

"Kenny memotong bonekaku dengan gunting!" Gadis kecil yang bernama Alice itu menangis sambil memeluk Allena.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba ketajaman gunting ini saja, ma~" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih menghampiri Allena sambil membawa gunting yang ia gunakan untuk memotong boneka adiknya. Dia baru saja mengakui perbuatannya.

"Kenny, ayo minta maaf pada adikmu." Allena mengelus puncak kepala Kenny.

"Maafkan aku." Kenny menatap adiknya dengan dingin. Alice mengangguk. Allena tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah kedua buah hatinya.

"Ma, papa kapan pulang?" Alice bertanya kepada sang ibu yang sudah berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke dapur.

"Eh? Mungkin sebentar lagi." jawab Allena sambil meletakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Gaya berpikir.

"_Tadaima_." Sebuah suara berat dan dingin memasuki indera pendengaran ketiga orang yang ada disana. Orang yang mereka bicarakan baru saja datang. Panjang umur kau, Kanda!

"PAPA!" teriak Alice dan Kenny menghampiri seorang pria dewasa berambut biru tua gelap panjang, Kanda. Pria itu memeluk kedua anaknya.

"_Okaerinasai_~" Allena menyambut kepulangan sang suami dengan senyum manis.

"Hm." balas Kanda dingin dan datar.

"Ayo, sekarang kalian mandi dulu ya. Sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam." Allena menggendong Alice dan Kenny berjalan mengikuti sang ibu.

Kanda memperhatikan keluarga kecilnya itu. Seorang wanita ia cintai dan 2 anak yang ia sayangi. Benar-benar lengkap hidupnya, pikirnya.

"Nee? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Allena membalikan badannya untuk melihat Kanda. Ia tahu Kanda memandangi mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepat kau mandikan mereka berdua, _moyashi_." Kanda berbalik badan dan pergi menuju dapur.

"BaKanda!" balas Allena cepat sambil memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Membuat ekspresi kesal namun lucu bagi Kanda. Kanda masih dapat mendengar panggilan itu dari dapur dan tersenyum kecil. Kedua anak mereka _sweatdrop_ melihat kedua orangtua mereka.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

Author Note :

Ampun! Jangan timpuk saya! *lari marathon*

Halo, saya author dari fandom sebelah yang berniat bikin fic di fandom DGM ini. Well, saya pake Yullen soalnya saya suka banget pair ini. Unyu gitu *plakk* ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini mohon dimaklumi ya /slap

Saya yakin banyak yang ngerasa fic ini aneh. Sumpah, saya baru pertama kali nulis yang kayak begini loh (?) Suer! Saya tahu ini jelek. Ide fic ini saya dapet pas saya baca cerita di buku agama saya tentang Kesetiaan Perkawinan dan akhirnya saya ngetik ini deh. Saya tahu ini terlalu slow dan mendramatisir! Saya tahu kok! Saya tahu! *nangis di pojokan* Terus maafkan saya kalo isinya agak membingungkan ya. Soalnya saya males edit lagi sih /slap

Ini fic yang terlalu drama pertama saya. Akhir kata saya mau bilang kalau ada uneg-uneg atau apapun itu namanya, tolong sampaikan di kotak review. Review terbuka lebar untuk kalian semua, my kawaii reader~ *muntah berjamaah*

**~Review Please~**


End file.
